


【男人/白宇X朱一龙】隐密泄密窃密

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all居, 白居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit





	【男人/白宇X朱一龙】隐密泄密窃密

敲门声。

朱一龙从沙发上坐起来，把暖水袋放在茶几上，撑在扶手慢慢站起来，捂着肚子脚步有些拖拉地去开门。

来客让朱一龙眼前一亮，是白宇。

"龙哥！"

"小白回来啦，快进来快进来。什么时候回来的呀？怎么不告诉我一声，我和你哥去接你呀。"朱一龙热情地拉着白宇的胳膊把人往屋子里带，笑眯眯地问了一连串，嘴唇都恢复了些许血色。

"前几天回来的！在家歇了几天这不就来看你们了吗，嘿嘿。"

朱一龙也记不清白宇是他哪边亲戚的丈夫，反正现在不是了。他离了婚，不再和他的亲戚有过交集，但一直和朱一龙两口子保持着联系，关系很不错。白宇是龙城律师事务所数一数二的金牌律师，前几个星期去了国外做离婚诉讼的辩护律师，被家暴的可怜女人胜诉，两口子全部共有财产归她，孩子抚养权也归她。女人哭哭啼啼去握白宇的手，他安慰地拍拍可怜女人的肩膀，叫她下段感情一定一点擦亮眼。

"哥呢？"

"他出去了，有，有应酬。"如临大敌的惊恐表情在脸上出现了不到一秒，就被朱一龙的苍白微笑遮个全。

"啊，这样啊...哎龙哥你是不是，不舒服？"白宇早注意到朱一龙有些混沌的双眼，白了又白的脸色，和几乎肉皮颜色的唇，指了指他抱在怀里的暖水袋。

"嗯..有点，肚子疼。"朱一龙不自觉紧了紧怀抱暖水袋的双臂，和白宇对视的眸子害羞地垂下。

"哦哦！哈我了解我了解。"白宇知道有生理痛这么个概念存在，了然地冲朱一龙笑，还轻轻拍拍他的一侧肩膀，然后倾身去摸他搂在腹前的暖水袋，"这个还热吗——"

门口响起了砸门声。

几乎是同时，白宇摸到了烫手的热水袋，顺道碰触了朱一龙怎么也捂不热的冰凉手背。

朱一龙猛地颤了一下，扯出不能再勉强的笑。

"我去开门。"

男人又是冒冒失失闯进来的。他又是惯常的醉醺醺地，油腻地抱住朱一龙，酒气直往耳里钻。

"老婆——嘿嘿好想你。"

男人笑眯眯地抱着朱一龙，搂着他的纤细腰身，摸着他的白嫩后颈，温情持续到他下巴抵在朱一龙肩窝看到沙发上的白宇。

他的脸色瞬间变了，即使眼神不清明。

"谁？！！"男人猛地站得笔直，伸出手指着白宇。

"哟哥！回来啦！"白宇扭头看到来人，欣喜展露于表，他站起来夸张地朝男人挥挥手，脸上挂着大大的笑。

"小白，你先坐会儿啊，你哥喝得有点多，我先扶他回去睡.."朱一龙使了好大力气才把男人直直朝外指的胳膊扳到自己脖子，把男人架起来抿抿嘴，对白宇抱以歉意的笑。

"我来帮你.."

"不用！呃..没事没事的，他不沉，小白就在这坐吧。"朱一龙差点声嘶力竭去拒绝白宇，觉得自己语气不对，他连忙改了温润的寻常语气，柔和劝白宇别忙活。

"好好，那龙哥要帮忙叫我。"白宇确实愣了一下，随即笑笑听话地坐下。

————————

"这次被我发现了吧？"男人被架进屋子，朱一龙扶他躺在床上，可他一沾枕头就反射似的跳到了地上，抱着胸，咄咄逼人。

"你看清楚，那是小白.."

"叫的挺亲啊，怎么不见叫我叫得亲一点儿？"男人在隐忍，他也说不上耳光什么时候会到朱一龙的脸上，可能是一会儿，可能是下一秒。

"小白你不认识了吗？他出国前我们一起吃过饭的！"朱一龙又着急又委屈，他想去摇摇男人的胳膊，手被响亮的拍掉。

"滚！别他妈给我编故事！我不认识！我只知道——因为我看到了，你一个人和他在家里！怎么？准备在沙发上被操？这么有情趣？"男人朝他走过来了，步步紧逼。朱一龙的脸被男人肩膀坚硬地抵住，让他不能抬头直面男人的狰狞表情，也不能低头回避，只是忍着颧骨压迫的疼痛，眼泪一次一次洇湿男人肩膀的酒味布料。

朱一龙不说话了，他不想说了，男人又一次变成另一个人，他不是他的丈夫，倒像是1966年开始如蛆虫般密集繁衍的红卫兵。

"狡辩都没词儿了吧？"男人冷笑，一手掐住他的脖子把他往后推，一手抡圆了给了他今晚的第一下巴掌，"嗯？是不是？"

朱一龙吃痛，可不愿吭声，男人更气。

"真不说话啦？好！我看你能憋到什么时候！"他掐着他的脖子转个身，把朱一龙逼退到床边，使劲往下摁，让他仰面跪在床垫旁，头被他按在床上。他跨在朱一龙身体两侧，红着眼居高临下瞪着他，迟钝的大脑在考虑先把婊子打爽还是先让他吃鸡巴。

他选择了前者。

柔软口腔一次又一次磕在牙齿上，没几下就撞破了娇嫩的膜见了血。男人觉得远远不够，他把朱一龙翻了个身，弯腰去扯他的裤子，朱一龙终于回了魂，惊恐地抓紧裤子不让他脱。

"不行，不行..！今天不行！"一边脸肿痛得厉害，简单的几个字居然都让他咬了腮帮，可他疼得顾不得流泪。

男人竟听了话，扒裤子的手停了下来，下一秒的动作又把朱一龙拉进深渊。

他哼笑着解开自己的裤子，在朱一龙红肿的脸侧蹭上些血，然后捏开他的嘴把自己半硬不软的东西满满当当塞了进去。

"嗯！呜.."冷不防被深喉，朱一龙忍不住一下子把刚喝的水呕了出来，上行的被稀释的胃酸莽莽撞撞冲上喉头，冲进鼻腔，有几秒他是窒息的。

"咳咳咳咳.."朱一龙使了全身力气把男人推开，死命地咳，咳着咳着又吐了滩水。

"我操..你可真恶心。赶紧给我收拾了。"他踢踢朱一龙的屁股，嫌恶地抽两张纸巾擦自己的阴茎。

外面有白宇，朱一龙不敢去拿拖布，在男人的催促下，他只好挪着身子拿起床头柜的纸抽，用大半终于擦干了地。

男人便不愿再让他做口活，待他收拾好，就又把他按在床边，手抵住后背不让他挣扎，另一只手果断地扯下他的裤子，有粘胶被扯开的声音。

"啧啧啧，这血流的，就这还想让人操呢？婊子，只有我能不嫌弃你。"男人看他裤子里被浸染彻底的卫生巾，贴心地帮他扯掉扔垃圾桶，然后回过身拽着两只裤腿把裤子完全的剥下来。

"求求你了..不要.."朱一龙转过头来看男人，溢满水的眼里是哀求。他不挣扎了，他乖顺地跪着，他希望男人还有一丝残存的理智。

"哭啥呢？有男人要还不好？"他没干过生理期的人，血腥画面看得他情动，阴茎已经完全的挺立，他扶着自己的东西，妄想就着血的润滑，轻而易举操进他受着伤的阴道。

"我操！这么干！"只进了龟头男人就吃痛的退出来，紧致干涩的阴道磨得阴茎生疼，他自顾自猛地退出来，看不到朱一龙埋在床里疼得抽气。

"别弄我了..不可以的，这样会，会生不出孩子.."趁着男人退出来喘息的间隙，朱一龙顾不得身下的疼痛，转过身扯扯他的裤腿，仰着头央求他，泪流个满脸。

男人不知听了哪句话，想操生理期的他的欲望更强烈了。他觉得身下细声细气抽抽搭搭求他的人分明就是在勾引，"生不出孩子"，呸..明明就迫不及待分开腿等着被射一肚子！！

他又想到门外坐着的男人。如果他不"及时现身"，他们会在沙发上怎样旖旎...

"你他妈的婊子！看我不干得你下不来床！"又急又气地，男人把朱一龙踢开，揪着他后背的衣料一提，把他扔在床上。他看不见朱一龙紧抿着嘴握紧双手，看不见床边起了刺的木头把朱一龙的腿刮了流血的口子，更看不见朱一龙被提起来时惊恐绝望的双眼，和被他摔到床上后眼皮赴死般地合上，眼泪大概是苦的。

男人两腿箍在朱一龙腰两侧，伸手去拿床头柜里的润滑，正眯缝着眼睛认真把透明软膏挤到手指，下面的人突然发了疯地把他一把推开。

"啊——"男人惨叫着摔下了床，背着地。

"大哥！龙哥！你们干什么呢！这门怎么打不开啊？！快开门！"

白宇早在外面等得疑心重重，他还偷偷过去把耳朵贴在门上，不知道是那门质量太好还是里面真的没声音，他什么都听不见。终于在他第三次想尝试偷听时，里面先传出了痛呼。

里面的两人不开门，白宇什么也做不了，只能着急的拍门，终于等到他都嫌自己烦的时候，门开了。

"..."白宇看着里面，惊得说不出话。

是朱一龙给他开的门，他还穿着刚刚的白t，裤子不翼而飞，长长下摆一团干涸的可疑血迹。他脸上挂着泪，嘴角红肿破皮有血印。脸色不是不好，是差到极点。白宇第一次见真的和墙皮一样白的脸。

屋子里的状况也是一团糟，朱一龙的丈夫卡在墙壁和床的缝隙里捂着腰疼得直哼哼，顺着他滚下去的床单褶皱轨迹看，床面一滩殷红到发黑的血，床另一侧的地下也有，不过已经干涸了。

"你他妈..给我过来！"男人终于挣扎着坐起来了，正扶着床挺着腰要站起来，还不忘伸出一只手凶神恶煞地指朱一龙。

"小白..带我走，带我走好不好？"朱一龙看见怕得死死握住白宇的一只手臂，像抓救命稻草那么死，手里满是汗，手指冰凉。他的全身都在发抖。"他喝了酒就这样..好多好多次了..我，我真的受不了了，我怕..你快带我走好不好！啊！！"白宇盯着他从没见过的朱一龙看，男人不知道什么时候已经走到朱一龙身后，一巴掌把他往墙上扇。

"喂！！"白宇恨自己的不长眼睛，连忙拉起朱一龙护到身后，把摇摇晃晃的男人狠狠搡一把。

——————————

那天晚上男人又是好像什么都不记得，他委委屈屈坐在法庭上，却想不到自己托了关系又送大礼的官司居然败了诉。和朱一龙两个人的共有财产不仅全归了那婊子，自己还得倒贴他好几万。下了庭他不管不顾冲到朱一龙面前又想打他，是朱一龙的律师一把抓住他的手。

"哥，想坐牢就打，打一下我能辩得让你把牢底坐穿。"白宇信誓旦旦。

"操。"男人狠狠啐了口痰，"朱一龙我没冤枉你，你俩就是有事儿，搞乱伦，恶心。"

"你嘴巴干净点儿吧，学生全被你带坏了。"朱一龙听不下去也不想和他多说，可半晌他还是没走，抬起头最后一次认认真真看男人的眼睛，"自始至终，我都没做过对不起你的事，从来没有。..你保重，别再结婚了。"

——————————

"龙哥咱们去哪吃？"白宇边发动车子边问副驾的人。

"你说吧，这么多天辛苦你了，你选地方我请客。"朱一龙冲他温和地笑。

"那，去我家？"白宇眼神瞟瞟，挑挑眉带着挑衅地看向朱一龙。

"怎么？"朱一龙不回避他的视线，歪头看他。

"好不好嘛？"白宇败下阵来，眉间还添了些委屈。

"好呀，我做饭给你吃。"朱一龙的视线也变得温柔。

"不过，不能喝酒。"


End file.
